


A New Years Special

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Whipped, Fluff, KamiSero was meant to be in here, KiriDeku, M/M, New Years, TodoJirou, kacchako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Izuku didn't expect anything from coming to his friend's new year's party, enjoying the event as best as one could when gatorade was the drink of choice. But as he notices Kirishima has disappeared; he finds that maybe this party might have a bit more romance for him than he'd expected.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Kirishima Eijirou, Todoroki Shouto/Jirou Kyouka, Uraraka Ochako/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Major Fluff





	A New Years Special

**Author's Note:**

> No one talks about TodoJirou and it makes me SAD, so please, take it and love it with me ;^;

Izuku stood in the crowded room; screams and cheers filling the area, Kaminari downing a cup of something the green haired boy knew he’d never be able to stomach. He searched the scene, seeing Uraraka in the room, the brunette sitting on the punch table, flirting with Katsuki. 

The two had become public a few days before; Uraraka holding his hand after classes, her brown eyes shimmering as she looked at him, the softest smiles on her lips. Katsuki would give her gentle grins, whispering what Izuku could only assume were sweet words into her ears, his classmate always becoming a pale pink in the face, shoving him a bit. 

Izuku took a swig of gatorade in his cup; Kirishima having brought the drinks, non alcoholic, so they could all get home safely. He scanned the room; not seeing the redhead anywhere, Izuku confused where he’d gone. 

He’d been so focused on Katsuki and his lover that he hadn’t even noticed the loud boy had left the room, Izuku noticing that no one seemed phased by it.    
  
“Hey uhm-” 

“What’s up Midoriya?” Sero asked; his head peeking from behind his phone, the dark haired friend of his videotaping Kaminari throwing up the mysterious mixture, “You okay?” 

“Yeah just fine, I was just wondering where Kirishima was?” 

Sero tilted his head; looking back and forth from each side of the room, along the rows of people and doorways, 

“Oh hey, Kirishima is gone. Kams, where’s Kirishima?” he called over his shoulder, his best friend lifting his head up, his expression dazed. 

“Kiri? Kiri’s gone?” Kaminari asked groggily; his mustard colored eyes dreary as he held a hand to his lips; throwing his head behind Sero, vomiting again. 

Izuku shook his head; holding a hand up, seeing Mina hurrying out of the room, 

“I’ll go ask Mina, she’s sure to know where he is,” he waved; rushing after her, sliding into the slit of the door, hearing a quiet conversation. 

“I’m fine, god, I didn’t know that jerk would mess up the gatorade,” a familiar voice mumbled; Mina shaking her head, Izuku only able to see her back. 

“Mineta is a creep, we know that, I just didn’t know he’d go so far by putting Nyquil into the gatorade after- poor Koda..” she sighed; leaning back, her golden eyes flicking to the doorway, meeting Izuku’s gaze, “Hm, I think you have a visitor.” 

Izuku tensed; the person she was talking to standing up, the tall stature already enough for the boy to know he’d found Kirishima, the redhead coming into the light, his crimson eyes shining,

“Oh Midoriya Man! What are you doing standing in the doorway like that? Come over here!” he grinned; Mina stepping out, waving before she slid out, the room becoming dark. 

The lights snapped on; the two standing in a bedroom; Izuku scanning the scene, knowing Todoroki had hosted the party, he still didn’t recognize the room. His eyes scanned the scenery, almost choking as he saw one word: ‘Endeavor’. 

“We’re in-” Izuku whispered; holding a hand to his lips, Kirishima giving an awkward smile.   
  
“He’s not going to be home until 5 AM is what Todoroki said so- as long as we don’t break anything, we should be fine,” Kirishima interrupted; rubbing the side of his neck, “You and I won’t be doing anything that could make a mess anyway, you’re kinda perfect man.” 

“P-Perfect?” the freckled boy stammered; sitting on the floor, Kirishima dropping to the floor, crossing his legs, the two an arms length apart. 

“Well yeah,” Kirishima laughed; biting his lip, “You’re smart, skilled, thoughtful.. kinda perfect man. When you’re not breaking your bones every other week that is.” 

Izuku smiled; giving a pitiful laugh as he tried to cover the fact he felt a slight burn on his cheeks, his big eyes meeting Kirishima’s after trying to look at anything else in the room, 

“Ha..yeah.” 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” his friend groaned; smacking his hands onto the sides of his face, “God, that was unmanly of me to just blurt out and now you think I’m so weird-” 

“No no, it's okay,” Izuku assured him, reaching out; grabbing the redhead’s hand, “It was really sweet, it’s just surprising… coming from you.” 

“Coming from me?” 

Kirishima noticeably slumped; Izuku shaking his head, continuing to hold the boy’s hand, 

“I just meant- it’s surprising because you’re one of the coolest guys in our class and- you think I’M cool? It’s really an honor honestly,” he admitted; rubbing his own shoulder, “You’re not weird, I promise.” 

The door opened; Todoroki looked at them and without looking, reaching his hand out for a bat on the mantle, slipping out of the room without breaking eye contact with Izuku, the two boys left in an awkward silence. 

“You really think I’m cool?” 

“Totally manly man,” he chuckled; using the redhead’s words, Kirishima’s eyes growing wide, his expression awed, “Are you oka-”

  
“I think I’m in love,” his companion blurted out; Izuku feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, his jaw dropping an inch, his hand loosening in Kirishima’s, surprised for a second, the door cracking open once again, Todoroki peeking his head in. 

“Countdown in a few minutes, Bakugou is looking for Kirishima,” he hummed; pulling a strand of his candy cane hair behind his ear, “I’ll go now, Kyouka told me that this is what is called ‘intruding’.” 

He emphasized the word; intruding, with air quotes, shrugging as he slid back out. 

“Ah, Bakubro needs me,” Kirishima stood up; brushing himself off before holding his hand out to Izuku, “Need a hand?” 

Izuku took his hand; the greenette standing besides him as he was helped up, the two giving each other shy glances as Kirishima held the door open, 

“Find me during the countdown?”

Izuku nodded; walking out of the room, Katsuki standing in front of them, his ruby red eyes looking back and forth from them, the blonde finally taking Kirishima’s wrist and leaving the hall, the two going back into the party room. 

“Deku!” a soft voice called out; Izuku turning around to see the shorter brunette, an excited wave coming from her, “Deku!”

“Uraraka, how are you?” he asked; giving her a gentle smile, Uraraka bouncing up and down, taking his hand and going where Katsuki had gone, the sounds of the party hitting Izuku’s ears. 

“I’m doing okay!” she shouted; a big smile on her face, “Do you like Kirishima?” 

“Kirishima?” 

He’d never asked himself that question before.

Sure- Kirishima was nice, thoughtful, brave, friendly, caring, and handsome yes- but liking him? The redhead’s genuine smile flashed through his mind, the sharpness of his teeth but goofiness of his laugh making Izuku feel warm, safe. 

“Deku.”

Izuku shook his head; nodding and then shaking it again, 

“I-”

Stopping; he noticed why Uraraka had said his name, Katsuki standing in front of Kirishima, the taller boy’s hands on his waist, the blonde nodding to something he said, 

“And then you-” he saw Katsuki say; Uraraka’s attention on her boyfriend. 

Izuku smiled; turning to Uraraka, 

“He’s instructing him, I wouldn’t worry,” he whispered; giving her a reassuring rub on her arm, Uraraka glancing over at him only to look back at Katsuki. 

“I- I trust him, it’s not like that,” she lied; biting her bottom lip harshly, “Katsuki is just-” 

Izuku could tell she was upset; deciding to take it into his own hands, stepping forward, 

“Kacchan? Can I speak with you?” he inhaled; Kirishima’s face cherry red, stammering an explanation, Katsuki shrugging. 

“Sure, Kiri, remember what I taught you.” 

The two stepped away; Uraraka staring at them with teary eyes, Izuku giving her a thumbs up, the brunette obviously sad. 

“What do you want, Deku?” Katsuki asked; Izuku crossing his arms, tilting his head in the boy’s girlfriend’s direction. 

“Uraraka is sad.” 

“Ha? Cheeks? For wha-” he turned; eyes stopping on hers, Uraraka giving a quiet wave, unable to stop the tear from dropping onto her cheek, her smile wobbly as she tried not to cry, “Cheeks..”

“She saw you dancing with Kirishima,” Izuku hummed, “I told her you were instructing him since I could read your lips but she doesn’t seem to believe me. What’s up with that?” 

“Ah, she knows I liked Shitty Hair once,” Katsuki muttered; shaking his head, “She’s a little self conscious about herself, thinking I’ll just leave her.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know that..” the greenette whispered; Katsuki nodding. 

“I only told her, Shitty Hair doesn’t even know,” he looked away from his significant other, “He likes-” 

“BAKUGOU, WHAT IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOING ASKING FOR A TISSUE?” Mina screamed from across the room; Katsuki squeezing his eyes shut, holding a hand to the back of his neck.

“Deku-”   
  
“Go,” Izuku shooed him off; giving a goofy smile as the blonde rolled his eyes at being given ‘permission,’ Kirishima at his side in a matter of seconds.

“Hey Midoriya.” 

Izuku waved; shy as he remembered his conversation with Uraraka,

“Hey.” 

“You talk to Bakubro?” 

“Yeah, had to fill him in on why Uraraka was sad,” he explained; Kirishima humming, sliding his hands in his pockets, the boy’s jeans having rips at the knees. 

“Sad? Why was she-” 

“Misunderstanding,” he interrupted; remembering Katsuki hadn’t wanted anyone to know about his old ‘crush’ on the redhead. 

“COUNTDOWN IN 8 SECONDS!” Jirou screamed; Todoroki next to her, giving a thumbs up, holding a hand to his left ear. 

Kirishima nodded; looking at the timer on the large TV in the middle of the living room they stood in,

“You got any new year's resolutions?” 

“Hm, I’ll just get through my goals list like I do every year,” Izuku dismissed, “New Year's Resolutions aren’t scientifically proven to get done.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Kirishima exhaled rather loudly; leaning on the wall behind them, “Stupid of me to have one right?” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Izuku glanced over, “Determination does help the task get done sometimes, so I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

“10..!”

“Ah yeah, I’m going to do it then!” his friend cheered; Izuku clapping quietly, unsure what he was going to do. 

“9..!”

“I’m going to do it, I’m going to confess to him, just like Blasty said to,” the redhead pounded his fists together, Izuku continuing to clap, lowering his hands as his curiosity got the best of him. 

“That’s great, do I know him?”

“8..!”

“I guess you could say that,” Kirishima chuckled. 

“7..!”

“He’s lucky to have you.”

“6..!”

“Oh?” 

“5..!”

“Yeah,” Izuku looked at the large television screen, his friends screaming the numbers as they appeared. 

“4..!” 

“Have you ever had a New Year’s Kiss?” Kirishima said out of the blue random; his taller classmate looking at him. 

“Me? No.” 

“3..!” 

“Ever want to?” 

“Maybe,” Izuku confessed; a pink blush peppering his face, his green eyes watching his hands, “You?” 

“2..!”

“Never have, well..”

“1..!” 

Izuku was ready to shout ‘Happy New Years!’ only to find Kirishima’s hand on his cheek, Izuku’s gaze pulled to him.

“Happy New Year, Midoriya,” he whispered; tilting his head as he moved closer, “Hit me if you hate it.” 

The boy’s lips touched his; Izuku hesitantly but firmly secured his hands in the bright red hair, tasting the faintness of caramel as they pulled apart, a sweet giggle sounding from the other side of the room. Izuku’s attention turned to the noise; seeing Uraraka smiling as Katsuki kissed her face,    
  
“Katsuki!” she cried out; giggling even louder as he didn’t stop, her arms eventually wrapping around his neck, a pout on her lips, “I told you, I’m not sad anymore!”

Katsuki shrugged; kissing her forehead, 

“Ah? I don’t need a reason to kiss my Cheeks,” he said loudly with a kind expression on his face, Izuku feeling himself fall back into Kirishima’s warmth, smiling at his childhood friend.

“They’re cute,” Kirishima voiced; Izuku nodding, his head finding Kirishima’s chest, looking up at the redhead who’d kissed him.

“You going to ignore the fact you kissed me?” 

“You going to ignore the fact you pulled me closer?” Kirishima teased; Izuku’s elbowing him in the stomach, “It’s true.” 

Izuku rolled his eyes playfully; holding Kirishima’s hands to his waist, 

“Weren’t you going to confess to someone?” 

“Mm, right,” the boy pulled his hands from his waist, clearing his throat, “Midoriya- I like you.” 

He gasped dramatically; Kirishima holding his hand to his face in embarrassment. Izuku snorting. 

“I like you too, Kirishima,” he mentioned; Jirou popping up behind them. 

“This is when you ask to go out,” she whisper-shouted; Todoroki appeared behind her. 

“Kyouka, this is what you call ‘intruding’,” his voice monotone; the burned boy pulling his lover away silently, the purple haired girl shouting advice as she was dragged behind Todoroki. 

“Is this when you’re going to ask me out?” Izuku asked; Kirishima shook his head before nodding, groaning in his mouth. 

“Yes! Midoriya-”    


“Izuku.”   
  
“I-I-Izu-” clearing his throat, “Izuku, will you go out with me?” 

“Yes.”

A loud boom from outside; everyone turning and seeing Katsuki was very much still in the room, his arms around Uraraka, his cheek pressed against her arm, 

“WHAT?”    


Rushing outside; their classmates looked to see the neighbors were setting off fireworks, Izuku sitting on the grass with his new boyfriend, Jirou, sitting on his other side.

“So did he ask you out-”

“Kyouka,” Todoroki peeked over her shoulder, his multicolored eyes staring at hers, “You’re not being ‘nosey’ are you?” 

“Of course not- what- me?” Jirou pffted; Kirishima wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You are aren’t you-” 

“No.”

“I don’t believe you,” Todoroki replied skeptically. 

The two lovers went back and forth; Kirishima and Izuku giving each other glances before looking back at the fireworks, his cheek laying along Kirishima’s shoulder. 

“Happy New Years Izuku.” 

“Happy New Years..Eijirou,” he finished; sliding his hand in his, smiling, “Oh hey, why were you dancing with Kacchan earlier?” 

Eijirou clicked his tongue; giving him a teasing grin, Izuku curious, 

“I’ll tell you that on our date.” 

“Oh?” 

A firework popped in the sky; Eijirou clutching his arm, giving a shy smile as Izuku looked at him. 

“What? I’m protecting you.” 

The greenette shrugged; falling back into the redhead’s warm embrace, his cheek resting back on his clothed shoulder, his eyes closing, enjoying the moment. 

Happy New Years Everybody.

-Meaningless 


End file.
